


Is this royalty?

by Icecreamy



Series: MX Winter Bingo! [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Smut, This is fluff, lol idk what im doing, smut is when you scroll down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: They were together, in a kingdom with obvious differences in ranks. But what could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my second entry for the Monsta x Bingo!  
> Enjoy!!

In the fair land of Brenia, where rumors of the kindest people rolled around,  there stood the kingdom of Chae. The royal family, who was loved so dearly by its subjects, were also repected by each and everyone of it’s subjects. Festivals in the kingdom were always luxurious and exciting, and funerals took quite the toll on the country.

The royal family consisted of 4 persons. It held the wondrous King and Queen Chae, followed by their heir Chae Hyungwon, and his little brother Chae Hyunghwon.

Chae Hyungwon was 19, and nearing the age of marriage. The idea thrilled his family greatly, causing excitement to bloom around them. They taught him well, having him learnt all the things a king must understand to rule an empire. He was intellectual in sciences and maths, fought very well with a sword, and to top it off, had the best manners a person could ask for from a man. Chae Hyungwon was the literal definition of perfect in his parents’ and country’s eyes. 

But the outside nature can sometimes deceive one. Because despite all that, Chae Hyungwon had a secret. A secret that only a select few knew of. 

Chae Hyungwon, the perfect prince, was in love. 

Some might say it’s fair for a prince to fall in love, he was to be wed anyways, so it does not alarm them much. Other’s say that a prince mustn’t fall in love at all, and wait until he’s wed before even  _ thinking _ about love. 

But those are just opinions anyway. Hyungwon did not care the least for how others viewed him, it’s what one thinks of themselves that truly matters.

Chae Hyungwon loved a person who he believed, no, who he  _ knew _ was the finest being of them all. That person was so kind, so fair, one that never judged a person until they were done wrong. That person, despite their rank, had the softest heart Hyungwon had ever seen in any being.

And that person was none other than the young knight Shin Hoseok (also known as Wonho). 

Shin Hoseok was  _ wonderful _ in Hyungwons eyes, save for a lack of a better adjective. If Hyungwon really thought about it, he could think of  _ thousands _ of descriptions that would fit Hoseok so perfectly. 

He was just so,  _ so _ , ethereal, and Hyungwon would never ask for anyone other. Even if it exhibited the possible risk of banishment. Hyungwon just did not express any care for anything or anyone, except Shin Hoseok and himself.

Hoseok was Hyungwon’s own knight, one who followed him around everywhere in order to protect him. They were known to be very close, “the best of friends”, to be exact. 

But they were so much more than that.

 

Hyungwon, luckily, was free for the most of the current day. He wandered around the kingdom, pulling along Hoseok wherever he went. When he had become bored of the indoors, he took Hoseok’s hand in his and escaped into his secret garden, one that only him and a select few knew of. 

Once outside, Hyungwon pulled Hoseok by the wrist and pinned him against the cold, stone wall, a loud gasp sounding from the other after making contact with it.

“M-my lord, what are you doing?” Hoseok whispered, his cheeks immediately dusting with a soft pink.

Hyungwon smirked, his gaze dropping to Hoseok’s parted lips.

“Only what I have dreamt of doing all day long,” and with that, he slowly leaned closer, pushing his lips onto Hoseok’s. It was a soft kiss, their lips moving against one another's perfectly. The taste of his lover left him wanting for more, and he ran his tongue across Hoseok’s bottom lip. But Hoseok only sealed his lips shut, teasing the taller. 

Hyungwon pulled away, hearing a small disappointed sigh come from Hoseok, and smiled devilishly. 

“Is Shin Hoseok teasing me, now?” His hand found it’s way to Hoseok’s cheek, cupping it and tilting his face upwards. “Is Shin Hoseok, really teasing _me_ , the Chae Hyungwon?” 

Hoseok laughed a little at Hyungwon’s dramaticness, but played along nonetheless.

“It is quite the question. Do you, Chae Hyungwon, believe that Shin Hoseok is teasing you?” There was a bite to his words, but he grinned accidentally, almost ruining the fake seriousness that surrounded them.

“I actually  _ do _ believe that Shin Hoseok is teasing me, and I also believe that he should be punished.  _ Immediately. _ ” Hyungwon’s voice darkened at the last word, a smirk returning to his features.

“Oh, no! How dare he, Shin Hoseok! How could one dare to upset  _ the _ Chae Hyungwon.” 

Hoseok laughed loudly, causing a smile to soften Hyungwon’s features, who then began to laugh afterwards. 

When they quieted down, Hoseok stood on his toes and kissed Hyungwon once more, before pulling him along to the small bench in their garden. Once seated, Hyungwon’s hand intertwined itself with Hoseok’s, and of course, raised it enough to press his lips to the back of it. And Hoseok grinned quite adorably. 

The silence between them was comfortable and peaceful, and Hoseok wished that things could always stay like that. But alas, they say that the best dreams are the most unrealistic. 

Hyungwon was the first to break the silence. 

“Hoseok, do you… no, have you ever been outside these walls?” Hyungwon asked, his voice soft and quiet, as if afraid to ruin the peace in the area. 

“I’m afraid not, My lord. I’ve lived within the castle walls since I was very young.” 

Hoseok heard Hyungwon sigh, and turned his gaze to him. “Why do you ask?”

“My dear, I beg of you,  _ please, _ do not call me ‘my lord’ when we are alone. It sickens me.” Hyungwon also turned to Hoseok, his fingers playing with Hoseok’s hands. “And I asked because it concerns me. You have  _ never _ seen the city or the forest?” 

Hoseok thought for a moment, before returning his gaze to Hyungwon. “I… I guess not. I do think I am still not of age for the king to send me on missions. I  _ was _ knighted pretty early.” 

“Then… do you wish to see beyond these walls, dear?” 

Blushing slightly, Hoseok dropped his eyes from Hyungwon’s. “I-I do wish to do so,” he started off quietly, “I have dreamt many dreams of that, and it excites me so! However… I have cleared all hopes of doing so.” 

His eyes returned to Hyungwon’s, a hint of sadness hidden behind them, but that sadness only lasted a minute.

“What if…” Hyungwon began, chewing his bottom lip.

“Chae Hyungwon!” He heard a voice call, and immediately Hoseok sprang up, dropping Hyungwon’s hand in the process.

It was Yoo Kihyun, Hyungwon’s trusted advisor. Hoseok let out a sigh of relief.

“Ah, Kihyun. What is it?” The blond heard Hyungwon call from behind him, who was still seated on the bench.

“My Lord, it is midday. Have you forgotten of your classes?” 

Hyungwon sighed, standing up from the bench.

“My apologies,” he replied sarcastically, which annoyed Kihyun. “I’ll be there in a moment.” 

And when Kihyun was gone around the corner, he instantly wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s torso. Inhaling his scent and kissing the side of his neck, Hyungwon apologized for having their moment ruined. When he was sure that the older had no harsh feelings, he dragged him along to the classes. All with a whining Hoseok behind him, “Hyungwon! I do not need to attend these classes! Please, I dread them more than you do!”.

To which Hyungwon replied, “Oh, I bet you do. But it is more pleasant with you there, so off we go.” 

Hoseok groaned loudly.

\--

It was March 1st, and it was a very special day for the two. It was  Hoseok’s birthday, and he was becoming the age of 20. Hyungwon had planned the most pleasant surprise for his lover, and he could not handle the anticipation of what Hoseok’s reaction would be!

But, like a prince (Hyungwon cringes at the title), he had work to do. So much that he didn’t finish until late into the night, with Hoseok sleeping soundly in his bed. 

It was only then, Hyungwon realized that he had not wished him a happy birthday  _ once.  _ He gasped quite loudly, waking Hoseok up with a start. When the shorter realized it was none other than Hyungwon, he groaned, chucking a pillow in his direction.

Hyungwon laughed out loud, throwing it back before climbing into the bed with him. He pulled the others head to his chest, one hand running through his hair and his other hand pulling his  waist closer.

It was only after a few moments and a kiss on the forehead from Hyungwon, Hoseok broke the silence.

“H-Hyungwon… what if someone sees?” he sounded worried, and tried to push him  away, but Hyungwon only held on tighter.

“The whole country is most probably asleep by now,” Hyungwon started, pulling a squirming Hoseok closer, “but I will wait a little more before I show you your present.” 

Hoseok stopped all his movement, and pulled his head from Hyungwon’s chest. 

“ _ Present?” _ Hoseok asked, his voice barely above a small whisper. It was adorable to Hyungwon, the other, in the moment, reminding him of a small child.

“ _ Yes, _ a present. Sleep while you are able to, you’ll need it.” 

And Hoseok does.

 

Two hours later, Hoseok was awoken by a light tapping on his shoulder. After finally rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, a cloak is draped onto his shoulders, and Hyungwon pulled the hood so that one cannot see much of his face.

Before Hoseok could ask any questions, the taller grabbed his hand, muttering a “let’s go,” before dragging him through a small corridor. 

Many twists and turns later, there’s a certain coolness in the air. It felt quite refreshing, and a little windy. Hoseok couldn’t see anything because of the big hood on his head, and whenever he reached to remove it Hyungwon would swat his hands away.

It was only when Hyungwon pulled his hood back a little at last that he realized where they were. 

_ Outside. They were outside. _

Hoseok spun to look at the brunette, whose expression in the moment was oh, so soft. His expression softened even more when he noticed how Hoseok looked around in awe. His mouth hung open and his eyes grew in size as they widened, and he wouldn’t have noticed, had Hyungwon not laughed at him. 

“Is… is this my present?” he  asked, his cheeks and ears dusting a light pink. 

And when his lover nodded, Hoseok spun back around, his mouth dropping open once again. There, in front of them,  was a large lake, shimmering in the moonlight. Ducks float on top of the water, their heads tucked into their feathers. And surrounding the mass of water, are many, many tall, towering, green trees. It’s as if they’re all dancing together to the wind, swaying slowly from side to side.

A rush of adrenaline coursed through Hoseok, and he took off towards the lake. Kicking off his shoes and cuffing his pants, he waded into the lake. Laughing loudly, he urged the other to do the same 

Hyungwon was more hesitant than the other but, slowly, he stood in the same depth with him. And Hoseok threw his arms around Hyungwon’s neck, causing the both of them to stumble a little. But when they did find their balance, Hyungwon, too, wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.

“Hyungwon… It’s so beautiful…” he whispered, dropping his head on the other’s shoulder.  And Hyungwon started to sway them with slow, soft movements. “Thank you, Hyungwon.” Hoseok’s voice was so soft, so sweet, and Hyungwon felt as if his head was among the clouds.

He would give anything to keep this moment forever.

When the shorter brought his gaze back to Hyungwon, smiling a smile dripping with sugar, Hyungwon couldn’t help but press his lips to his. A small gasp escaped from Hoseok, but he returned the kiss passionately. It was a sweet kiss, Hyungwon’s lips trying to get more and more from him, causing them to both pull away with swollen lips. But Hoseok grinned sheepishly at him, making Hyungwon only melt more. 

And they stayed the rest of the night there, laughing louder than they had ever before and smiling wider than they ever thought they could.

\--

They were eating dinner together with the entire kingdom, accompanied by the knights standing near the table, when King Chae broke the silence.

“Hyungwon, have you heard of the news?” Hyungwon simply shook his head, his mouth too full of food to speak.

“I believe it was last week, two boys were seen near the Emerald lake playing around and…  _ kissing. _ ” He made a face of utter disgust, shaking his head at the thought. Hyungwon shoved another spoonful of food into his mouth, and Hoseok’s blood ran cold. 

Hoseok could feel himself shake slightly, and he grabbed his arm to stop himself. When King Chae looked at him, he simply dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Do you not think it is just  _ disgusting?”  _ King Chae asked, trying to get Hyungwon to speak. Hyungwon put down his spoon, his stare piercing through his father.

“ _ No,  _ I do not think it is ‘disgusting’,” He started, making sure not to drop eye contact with his father. “It is  _ love _ , and love is never disgusting, unless forced.” 

The King slammed his hand on the table, causing a few people to jump out of their seats. “ _ What _ is this foolishness you are speaking, Hyungwon! You are soon to be a king, and you must be a role model for your subjects!” He yelled, his eyes wide with anger.

But Hyungwon hadn’t flinched at all, and maintained his composure. 

“Father, a  _ true _ role model treats all people the same, no matter what or  _ who _ they are. No human is less than the other.” 

“Nonsense!” The King screamed, unchewed food spewing out of his mouth. It was a disgusting sight to Hyungwon. “Those people are disgusting! I will never see them equal to a human!” 

“And yet, they still are human, aren’t they?” 

King Chae nearly raised his voice once more, quickly thinking of something to say back. But Hyungwon’s brother had interrupted him.

“That’s enough, Hyungwon please speak to father kindly.” He shot Hyungwon a pleading look, but to no avail.

“Worry not,” Hyungwon said, rising from the table. “I won’t be around to hear that man utter another syllable.” 

And the people at the table were stunned, all watching in horror as chaos unfolded.

“Wonho, let us go.” Hyungwon said, waiting for a small ‘yes, my lord’ come from him before making his way out of the room.

When they left, Kihyun quickly rushed to the king’s side. 

“Y-your Majesty, w-worry not! I will scold him thoroughly!” He quickly scurried out of the room, mentally cursing Hyungwon along his way. 

\--

For the past few weeks, Hyungwon had noticed that Hoseok seemed a bit more… off. He would avoid Hyungwon, their conversations being only short words back and forth. When Hyungwon showed affection, he would quickly reject him and make up a small excuse as to why they could not. 

And to top it off, Hyungwon never found the time to ask him about it. Ever since he had angered his father, more work was thrown in his direction. He had spent many sleepless nights completing the workload, all while cursing his father. 

It wasn’t until one night, when Hyungwon had finally seen an end to all the horrid papers, and Hoseok standing a little farther from him than usual, he found the time to finally straighten things out. Hyungwon assumed it must’ve been quite late, considering how the moon was high in the sky and the streets held no sign of life. 

He reached over his desk and pulled the curtains closed, before finally turning to Hoseok. When the other noticed, he fidgeted and avoided Hyungwon’s gaze. 

“Hoseok, come here.” Hyungwon called, and Hoseok fidgeted more. 

“My lord, it is late. We should get rest while we can.” 

“Hoseok.” Hyungwon’s voice was stern, and he refused to go through another day with Hoseok avoiding him. “My dear, please? I wish to speak to you.” 

And slowly Hoseok shuffled his way to Hyungwon, pushing his way onto his lap. His legs straddled him, and he buried his face into the brunette’s shoulder. Inhaling deeply, Hoseok brought his hands to Hyungwon’s shirt, clinging on tightly. Hyungwon’s hands wrapped around his waist, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“What’s wrong, dear?” He whispered, his voice sending a shiver down Hoseok’s spine. 

“I just- Hyungwon, do you love me?” He sounded so afraid, so worried, and it broke the taller’s heart. 

“Of course, I do. My feelings for you have not and will not change, no matter what.” He felt Hoseok push his head further into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around him tighter. 

“I just… I just wish to hear it.”

“I love you more than anything, Shin Hoseok.” And after hearing that, Hyungwon felt how he  relax into him. 

Some moments passed and Hoseok spoke again. “Hyungwon?” He heard a hum come from him before continuing, “may… may I be selfish for once?” 

A deep laugh came from Hyungwon, and Hoseok felt a kiss placed on his neck. Him acting like that was really endearing to Hyungwon.

“Of course, you may be as selfish as you please. What would you like?”

There was a moment of hesitation from Hoseok, before he spoke again. “I...I,” the words seem to refuse leaving Hoseok’s mouth, but he willed them to anyways, “I want  _ you _ , Hyungwon.” 

He buried his face deeper into his neck, and Hyungwon was almost stunned by his words. He felt a rush of joy run through him, and he squeezed Hoseok tighter. 

“Are you sure, dear?” And Hoseok loved it. He loved how Hyungwon always put him before himself. He loved how Hyungwon has always waited for his consent before doing something. 

Nodding into his shoulder, Hoseok felt him stand, strong arms wrapping around him and carrying him. 

Hyungwon dropped him on the bed, and immediately his hands went to cover his face. He’s excited, but he’s also nervous, anticipating what was next to come. 

Hyungwon grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head. He watched as Hoseok’s face became a shade of red, growing darker as the seconds passed by. Hoseok bit his lip, in an attempt to calm himself, but Hyungwon’s smirk said otherwise. 

“Are you trying to drive me insane?” The brunette growled, leaning close to his ear and blowing on it. He shivered against Hyungwon, which only made him smirk more. He nibbled on Hoseok’s ear, hearing gasps and whines escape his lover’s lips.Slowly, he heard how the other’s breathing became uneven. 

Hyungwon had an almost painful grip on the shorter’s wrists, and didn’t notice how hard it was was until Hoseok let out a small cry of pain. Hyungwon let go immediately, an apologetic look covering his features. 

“No, no, don’t stop, Hyungwon!” Hoseok whined, reassuring the other. Soft kisses were placed in return, on Hoseok’s forehead, cheeks and lips. When Hyungwon stopped, he whispered, “If it’s too much, let me know, alright?” There was worry evident in Hyungwon’s voice, but Hoseok grinned in the most cute way possible, and Hyungwon returned to his previous self. 

Hoseok took Hyungwon by surprise, slamming their lip’s together into a kiss. It was rough, sloppy, and Hoseok pulled on Hyungwon’s bottom lip in between his teeth. When he let go, Hyungwon’s tongue swirled with his own, pulling out countless gasps and moans. 

Pulling back, Hyungwon peeled all of the other’s clothing off, tossing them somewhere on the floor. He went for his own clothing afterwards, wanting to get out of them as quickly as possible. Just as he slipped out of his pants, he heard a loud gasp sound from Hoseok, who covered his eyes underneath his hands. But of course, he peeked out from between them occasionally. 

Hyungwon laughed slightly, positioning himself in between Hoseok’s legs. “Are you embarrassed?” He asked, whispering with a teasing tone. Hoseok whined in response, and Hyungwon only smiled wider. He covered his eyes again, only to uncover them and watch Hyungwons dark smile return to his features. 

The brunette’s fingers ghosted down Hoseoks body, tracing his muscles and leaving a burning trail on the soft flesh. His fingers stopped at one of the blonds pink nipples, thumbing over and pulling on it. His mouth covered the other one, flicking the nipple with his tongue and sucking harshly, while the other worked over the other one.

A loud moan almost pushed past the shorter’s lips, but he sealed them closed. He didn’t want to even think of having someone walk in. 

Hyungwon’s hands ghosted down to his member, teasing Hoseok as they slid past it. He massaged his thighs slightly, leaning down and placing soft kisses between them. Hoseok trembled violently, an arch forming in his back. 

Grabbing Hoseok’s length, Hyungwon watched as the blonds eyes rolled back. His hand glided up and down the shaft, and thumbed over the slit multiple times. He would feel how his hips bucked up into the feeling, and the arch in his back growing. Hoseok dropped his hands, fisting the sheets beneath him.

“H-Hyungwon,” Hoseok moaned, a few whines finding their way out with his words. Hyungwon’s pumping sped up, twisting and snapping his wrist perfectly over his cock, causing the other to melt even more. He could have sworn that a he heard a scream from the other, silenced behind his swollen lips. 

Leaning back near Hoseoks ear, Hyungwon growled. “What do you wish to happen next,  _ dear _ ?” His voice was deep and husky, dripping with lust. His hand still worked over his cock, pumping it in perfect rhythm. But Hoseok only whined into his ear, shuddering slightly.

“I  _ do  _ believe I asked you a question, Hoseok.” He teased, his tongue running on his reddened ear. 

Hoseok’s lips quivered, inhaling sharply as he silently begged the brunette to drop his question. He turned his head, placing a kiss on Hyungwon’s cheek, but Hyungwon only growled more in response.

Giving up, Hoseok cursed at him. “I-I want y-you to take m-me, H-Hyungwon.” He barely formed a sentence, moans and whines cutting him off every now and then. 

“How? Dear, I won’t know unless you tell me.” 

Hoseok mentally cursed Hyungwon again, he would give him hell for this later. “I… I w-want to feel y-you moving i-inside me until I c-cannot think a-anymore! Please, H-Hyungwon!” He whined, his hands returning to cover his lips. 

“As you wish,  _ dear. _ ”

Hyungwon rummaged through the drawers of the stand, grabbing for the first substitute of any kind of lubrication he could find (I don’t think they had lube back then lmao), coating fingers with a luscious amount. Circling his entrance, Hyungwon teased him once more. 

“H-Hyungwon, please!” Hoseok cried out, but not loud enough for someone to hear outdoors. 

He teased a little more, before finally pushing in. Hyungwon moved the digit slowly, letting the other relax into the feeling.  Hoseok shut his eyes tightly, a drawn out moan pushing out from his lips. He winced a little, but slowly the digit slid in and out of him easily. When he was ready, he felt another finger push past his ring of muscles, and he threw his arms around Hyungwon’s neck. His nails dug into Hyungwon’s flesh, hearing him hiss slightly at the pain. 

He bit back a moan as Hyungwon pushed a third finger in, sliding his fingers in and out at a relentless pace. They created scissoring motions occasionally, digging and pulling at Hoseoks tight walls. 

It felt a bit too much for him, how the fingers gave him slight pain but intense pleasure. Hoseok pulled Hyungwon down into a hot kiss, their moans muffling against each other. He was sure, that their lips swelled equally. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Hyungwon’s fingers brushed his prostate, but thankfully it was muffled into the kiss. 

The taller pulled back, digging his fingers deeply as they abused his prostate, trying to pull out that same sound. But Hoseok bit his lip, only letting out the smallest of sounds. 

“H-Hyungwon! More! M-more, please!” 

Hyungwon pulled his fingers out of him, grabbing the substance beside them and coating his length completely. Giving himself a few strokes, Hyungwon positioned himself at Hoseok’s entrance. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, wanting nothing more than to push into Hoseok. When Hoseok frantically nodded his head, he pushed himself slowly into him with a grunt. “You’re so t-tight, Hoseok.” And Hoseok dug his fingers into Hyungwon’s shoulders as he bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming. He threw his head back, once again, a long drawn out moan pushing past his lips. 

Tears brimmed his eyes, the pain being a bit much for him. He pulled Hyungwon down, moaning softly into his ear as he tried to suppress his louder ones. Hyungwon kissed at just below Hoseok’s eyes, tasting his tears against his lips. 

He moved down, placing soft kisses along his neck and shoulders to distract him from the pain. Hyungwon almost apologized to the other but when he heard an almost loud whimper begging him to move, he thought otherwise.

Hyungwon pulled out slowly to the tip, feeling how the blond dug his nails into his shoulders once again. He thrusted back into him, a bit too suddenly as Hoseok almost screamed. Hoseok bit his knuckle, having an internal battle with himself as Hyungwon thrust into him.

His thrusts were slow, but they were deep, still managing to throw Hoseok over the edge. He knew the brunette did so in fear of hurting him,, so he cried out “Faster! Hyungwon, please!”.

And that was enough for him. He built up a relentless pace, thrusting into Hoseok the best he could. And the older could’ve sworn he saw star as the taller thrusted into him the best way possible.

He tried different angles, aiming for Hoseok’s prostate. He knew he hit it when Hoseok suddenly pulsed around him, and a cry escaped his lips. Building up a new pace, he thrust into the older faster, and somehow harder.

Hoseok felt his orgasm coming, and he moaned so perfectly near his ear. Hyungwon grasped his leaking cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The blond’s eyes widened, and he bit down harder on his knuckle, drawing a little blood. 

“Hyungwon- wait! I...I- It’s too much! I don’t think-” He tried his best to not pass the sound of a scream, but when his orgasm coursed through, and his eyes rolled back, he wasn’t sure he could keep with the limit. Coming onto both their stomachs, he whined as Hyungwon continued to thrust into him. He moaned Hyungwon’s name loudly, hoping it wasn’t enough for someone outside to hear him.  And Hyungwon continued to thrust into him, reaching his own orgasm soon after. Releasing his load inside him, he continued to thrust as he rode out the intense feeling.

Pulling out of Hoseok, Hyungwon grabbed a cloth from his stand, cleaning them both up before collapsing next to him.

Hoseok pushed himself to Hyungwon, feeling his arms wrap around him immediately.

“Was I too much?” He asked, placing kisses upon Hoseok’s forehead every now and then. 

“No, you were perfect.” Hoseok whispered, returning kisses by placing them on Hyungwon’s chest. “Maybe you could do more next time.” And the brunette playfully pinched his cheek, pulling it to it’s fullest. 

After a few moments of silence and enjoying each other's presence, Hyungwon broke the silence once again.

“Do you understand what this means, dear?” And Hoseok, who was clearly confused, pulled back a little to get a better view at him. Hyungwon leaned closer, bumping their foreheads together before continuing. “Now, you can  _ never  _ leave me. You must always stay by my side.” 

The older laughed, slapping Hyungwon’s arm. 

“Even when you go to the restroom?” 

The brunette smirked, placing a soft kiss on Hoseok’s cheek. “If you  _ want _ .” 

He received another slap. But it was worth it.

\--

After that night, the two became closer in a way. It almost seemed impossible for the two to become even closer than they already were, but it happened anyways. 

They were  _ always  _ together, one wasn’t able to find one without finding the other there too. They smiled more brightly, reciprocating each others.

And they were more intimate, which was sort of noticeable, how Hyungwon’s expression became the softest when the older came into view. How Hoseok would blush and avoid his gaze, how their laughers were louder, how their smiles were wider. 

It shocked the people around them, seeing how the usually cold prince could smile so brightly. Some suspicion arose, but no one really had quite the time to ask about it.

And there they were again, having escaped to their small garden, wishing only to enjoy each other's presence. Hoseok had asked to visit the outside again, having enjoyed the last time a bit too much. And of course, the younger agreed, promising him with the most gentle smile. 

Cupping Hoseok’s face, Hyungwon leaned in, kissing him softly. They kissed for more than Hoseok thought he’d be able to handle, pulling back with gasps for air.

He laughed, his face becoming bright red. “Hyung-”

“Prince Chae Hyungwon!” 

They froze in their place, eyes widening as they continued to only stare at each other, as a fear settled within them. They didn’t have to look to see who it was, the voice belonging of one they knew so well.

_ King Chae. _

Hyungwon spun around, his hand immediately shooting out to push Hoseok behind him. He felt the other shaking slightly from behind, and his glare only darkened towards his father.

“What in the name of hell are you doing?!” 

But the brunette remained silent, his eyes trailing from the king to the frightened Kihyun standing not much further behind him. Kihyun had tears in his eyes, and he refused to make eye contact with Hyungwon. 

“What are you  _ doing _ with that thing behind you? He’s not even one of class! A  _ disgusting _ ,  _ low-life _ -” The king glared harshly at Hoseok, who maintained a glare with him no matter how much he wanted to break it. He refused to show his fear to the king.

“Shut your mouth, Father! He is none of those things you say! He’s more than that, more than both you and I.” Hyungwon yelled, scaring a few of the people behind the king.

And the king eyes flared, stomping over to him. The younger only pushed Hoseok further behind him, his other hand gripping the hilt of his unsheathed sword. 

“ _ This? _ This is ‘better’ than me? A low-classed peasant?”

Hyungwon searched for Hoseok’s hand from behind, relaxing a little when he found it.  _ They can make it out of this. _

“And you kissed him, Hyungwon! You  _ kissed  _ a male! What is this insanity!” 

“It’s something you don’t have, Father. It is love! I love this man more than I love anything else!”

“Love?” He seethed, clenching his fists. “You love  _ that? _ When you’re a prince,  _ too _ . There are so many other choices, other _ women _ . So much better than  _ that. _ ”

“Nothing, and I mean  _ nothing _ , is better than Hoseok!” 

The king scoffed. He couldn’t believe what he heard. It was absolutely disgusting and repulsive to him, growing more angry by the minute. He couldn’t believe his  _ own _ son, the perfect prince, loved a good for nothing. The king gritted his teeth.

“You’ve disappointed me, Hyungwon.” The king spoke lowly, he shook his head before turning around. 

“Be disappointed, Father! I am not-”

“Guards, seize him!” 

Hyungwon’s eyes widened , watching as his father simply walked away, not even rethinking his decision. Three guards approached them, ready to grab Hoseok. He pulled out his sword, not letting go of the olders hand no matter what.

But they had their swords out as well, and he could feel Hoseok tighten his grip on his hand.

“Don’t worry, dear.” Hyungwon whispered, not taking his eyes off the three guards. “I’ll protect you no matter what.” 

And soon he engaged into full combat, skillfully managing to defend against their attacks. The older was in a trance, his unblinking gaze going towards the fighting men. He could tell that Hyungwon was having trouble fighting while holding his hand, barely blocking all the attacks on him. Squeezing Hyungwon’s hand one last time, he pulled away, unsheathing his own sword and jumping in front of him. 

“Hoseok, what-” 

“It is…” he started, his eyes shifting from guard to guard, observing them. “It is my job to protect you, my lord.” 

There was a small ‘tch’ that came from Hyungwon when he heard the words of “my lord”. But when he saw Hoseok turn his head slightly, smirking at him before jumping into combat, he forgot that small burn of anger. 

He also grinned, fighting next to the blond with an evil grin plastered on his face. 

“Make me proud then,” Hyungwon grunted in between his words, blocking a pretty hard blow. “... _ dear _ .” 

Hoseok’s face flushed, and he grinned, blocking yet another attack. They had the upperhand, both being skilled fighters. It was two against three, and while Hoseok wished he could help Hyungwon with the two he fought against, the one he sparred with gave him no chances. 

The fight continued on for a while, Hoseok’s back to the brunette as the guard kept spinning the two around. Hyungwon managed to trip one of the guards, fully turning his attention to the other one.

He could tell they were getting tired, their huffs becoming drier as the air escaped their lungs more. But he had forgotten about the guard on the floor, who sat there, watching the fights goinf on.

“Chae Hyungwon,” he called, picking up his sword and moving to Hoseok. “You have made quite the mistake,” 

Raising his sword, he aimed his sword to strike the blonds head. His eyes widened, quickly kicking the guard one last time before running to Hoseok. It seemed as if time had slowed down, Hyungwon watching in horror as the guard swung his arm down. 

“Hoseok!” he called, which made him turn around. Hoseok’s eyes also widened, his mouth opening to a gasp before he shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. 

But it never came.

10 seconds passed, and Hoseok still didn’t feel anything. He peeked his eyes open, blinking them rapidly when he saw the form in front of him. Hyungwon had taken the blow for him. 

Thankfully, the guard had pulled his sword away a little when he saw the taller in front of him, only grazing him a little. King Chae would have executed him if he had killed the prince.

Hyungwon’s shoulder had broken though, due to the still strong blow from the sword. His hand moved up to hold his wound, the blood seeping between his fingers.

And Hoseok immediately blamed himself, thoughts racing through his mind as Hyungwon picked his sword up again and tried to go back into combat. 

Hyungwon was doing this for  _ him _ . Hyungwon got injured because of  _ him _ . Hyungwon was risking his status for  _ him. _ It let a horrible feeling of guilt settle in.

He almost regretted everything he did with the other. He wished he hadn’t responded to Hyungwon’s confession, that he hadn’t kissed Hyungwon back after the first time, that he never held his hand. He wished that he could go back into time, to change things, to stop himself from causing all this mayhem.

Taking a deep breath, he came to a final conclusion.

“Stop!” he yelled, shocking everyone in the area. Moving around Hyungwon, Hoseok spread his arms out in front of him. 

“I’ll… I’ll go with you.” 

The taller’s eyes widened, and he spun Hoseok around. “What are you doing?! Hoseok, stop this!” 

But Hoseok only smiled, and despite all his earlier wishes, he stood on his toes, pulling Hyungwon down into a kiss. There were sounds of disgust and gasps of shock from behind him, but he didn’t care. He just wished to have nothing the two of them in the moment. 

Pulling away, he tried to sustain a smile at Hyungwon. “Thank you,” he whispered, before turning around to the guards. “Let’s… let’s go.” 

Hyungwon grabbed his hand once again, pulling him back. “No. I’m not letting you go.” Two of the guards grabbed him, pulling him away from Hyungwon. 

“No! Hoseok, didn’t you promise to never leave me?” he still held onto him, desperation exhibiting through his eyes. The older shook slightly, the words piercing deep through him. He wished to reply, but he knew it’d be best that he doesn’t.

The third guard took ahold of Hyungwon, hooking his arms around him. 

“No! Please! Let me go- you can’t take him away from me! We made a promise!” He fought against the guard, but his injuries made him weak, unable to fight him off.

They began to drag Hoseok away, who still made huge efforts to maintain a smile, but failed to do so. He looked so genuinely petrified, but also trying his best to conceal his emotions. 

“Stop! Don’t hurt him, please- I beg of you! If you are going to take him away, don’t hurt him! I- He’s innocent! I’m the one who forced this on him!” Hyungwon cried out, kicking his feet to get away from the guard. 

“He’s innocent, I swear! I did this to him!” 

And the blond disappeared from his sight, not even fighting against the guards who dragged him away. Hyungwon grew numb, not caring that the guard just dropped him on the ground, walking away as if nothing had happened. Nor did he care about his injuries, feeling little to no pain from them. 

_ Hoseok was gone.  _

His fingers shook, and for the first time in many years, Hyungwon cried. 

\--

The two weeks that followed were  _ horrible _ without Hoseok. Hyungwon did nothing, he ate nothing, refusing to leave his sleeping quarters. The only time he did emerge was when he marched down to the prison cells, ordering the guards to let him enter, but to no avail. They were under strict orders not to let him down no matter what. 

His advisor, Kihyun, was also nowhere to be seen. But he didn’t care much about him, the worst thing being that he’s been banished from the country. 

Hyungwon’s concern drowned him, wanting nothing more than to have the other  by his side again. He wished that he was the one in prison, not his lover. Or maybe if they were both sent down there, he wouldn’t have minded. 

And he knew how prisoners were treated, not wanting Hoseok to go through anything like that. He  _ had  _ to go visit him, he just needed to find a way.

“Prince Hyungwon?” 

It was his father’s servant, and Hyungwon glared at him. “U-uh, your f-father’s requested you.” 

“Tell him to drop the request, then.” He had no wish to see him, motioning to the door for the servant.

“H-he knew you’d s-say so, and said if y-you’re not t-there, Hoseok won’t eat for a week…” 

Hyungwon threw papers at him, eyes widening angrily. 

“Take me to that  _ bastard _ .” Hyungwon seethed, clenching his fist as he followed. The servant shook a little, he feared the prince greatly. 

And when he slammed the door open to his father’s office, he was meet with a smug look on his father's face. 

“I see my little threat worked, Hyungwon. Does that mean you still ‘love’ him?”

“I will always ‘love’ him, no matter what.” 

“Well, we can’t have that. You are to meet your wife tomorrow.” The king looked so smug, so proud of himself. And Hyungwon hated it, he hated how he was so powerless. 

“Father!” He yelled, slamming his hands on the table. “I will not marry someone I do not love!” 

“Really now? Reject this marriage, and I will do the most  _ unimaginable  _ things to Hoseok. You’ve been warned, Hyungwon.” 

And he couldn’t do anything, only glaring at the man in front of him one last time before getting up to leave, slamming the door once again. 

_ He really was powerless. _

\--

The time was set and there Hyungwon was, going on a carriage ride thirty minutes away from the castle to another one. He was set to meet his ‘wife’, but Hyungwon had planned how things would go.

He needed to somehow get her to hate him, and that way  _ she’d _ be the one to stop the marriage. There were many ways he could get her to hate him, he could fart around her as he pleased, or he could sneeze in her direction, or maybe, he could just make the  _ most _ disgusting faces when she was around. (Hyungwon was a master at scaring people away.)

He was prepared.

As they neared the castle, Hyungwon noted that it was quite beautiful. There was a large fountain in the middle of the court yard, and at the top of the fountain was a flag holding the kingdoms colors and symbol. (The colors were silver and red; the symbol was an eagle on a rock.) The castle was surrounded by many trees, all cut to look the same, and there were many rose bushes aligned near the castle doors.

He wished that Hoseok could have seen this place. His heart ached at the thought of the other, but nevermind that. The prince still had some things to do. 

It started with a meeting between him and the king, (King Han), which was awfully boring. The king seemed quite kind, creases forming around his eyes whenever he smiled. Hyungwon enjoyed meeting the man, feeling a little guilt of what he planned but, it’s not like they’d meet again. 

Two hours later, and there they were, sitting around the dinner table. He had finally met her, the princess. Her name was Hyuna, and she was fairly pretty. She was kind, and lovely, except for the fact that she seemed to be ignoring Hyungwon.

And it offended him, as for   _ he  _ was supposed to be ignoring  _ her _ , not the other way around.

The food was good, (better than what he has back at home), and he enjoyed it quite a bit. They were finally allowed to leave, and and excitement settled in him. It was time to bring his plans to life.

It was during that time,  they were allowed to be alone together, and speak if they’d like. It was during that when princes and princesses decided if they were interested. Hyuna left the room quite quickly, and Hyungwon decided to follow her. After all, how was he going to get her to reject him if they didn’t interact? 

“Princess Hyuna,” he called, and he swore he saw her roll her eyes when she turned around. “I’m prince-”

“I know.” 

Hyungwon was more offended than before. Why is  _ she _ offending  _ him?  _ He was slightly irritated, but pushed his anger to the back of his mind. She took him to the garden, sighing every two seconds, and he began to count the number of times she sighed. 

He also noticed that she never looked at him, either looking past him at something else or the plants. Hyungwon waited for her to look past him again, and spun around when she did.  _ Bingo _ . She was watching a man behind him, who stood not too far from them and observed. 

“Do you fancy him?” 

Hyuna coughed, her face becoming a bright red. She nodded, though. And Hyungwon almost danced with joy.

“Who is he, anyways?” 

“M-my personal knight, Taejoon” she whispered, blushing quite furiously.  _ Ah, she’s just like me _ . 

“What a coincidence, it seems that I also fancy  _ my _ personal knight.” Hyungwon smirked, when her eyes widened. “You love a male?” Hyungwon nodded, grinning slightly. 

“Well, that’s quite interesting. But, good for me, I won’t have to be wed to you.” She blew a sigh of relief, laughing a little. Hyungwon didn’t know if he should be offended or not. (He decided to let it slide.)

“Then, where is he?” She asked, looking around the garden for said person. Hyungwon bit his lip, looking down and clenching his fist. “They know, don’t they?” 

Hyungwon frowned a little, his heart aching again. He nodded, and she continued to speak. “Would his name happen to be Shin Hoseok?” 

Hyungwon’s eyes widened, disbelief burning in his eyes. “How… how do you know his name?” He was worried, it wasn’t good that she knew his name. Her eyes widened back, and her mouth dropped open.

“Do not scream, and do not do anything when I say this. You hear me?” she started, a little unsure of whether or not she should tell Hyungwon. “He… he is said to be executed when the sun sets.” She stuttered a little at the end of her sentence, pitying Hyungwon greatly. 

And the brunette dropped to his knees. He felt so  _ weak _ , so  _ helpless,  _ and he buried his face in his hands. “Please,” He whispered, and Hyuna almost didn’t hear him. “Please let me go to him. Please.” His voice was so weak and pained; his breaths were shallow and shaky. 

Hyungwon was  _ afraid _ .

Hyuna called over Taejoon, explaining the situation as they ran along, dragging Hyungwon behind them. She pushed the taller into a carriage, slamming the door before going and sitting next to her guard. 

A whip was cracked, and the horse kicked his feet up, before they started their journey back to the other castle.

Hyungwon could only wish they made it there in time.

\--

Hoseok stepped onto the platform, taking a deep, shaky breath. He scanned the crowd for Hyungwon, and felt a little relief when he noticed he wasn’t there. It is better, he felt, that his lover wouldn’t have to see him killed.

Most people, before they die, they thought about whether or not they were content or not with their life. And Hoseok thought, completely sounding out the king's voice as he spoke of his ‘crimes’.  He didn’t know if he was content or not. He grew up with little memory of his parents, had gone through training for a majority of his life, and then stood with Hyungwon until the present. And he had spent the last moments locked up in a dark and filthy cell, regretting many things. 

Did he regret it? Hoseok wasn’t sure, despite his thoughts before. He knew that, had this been a different life with a different setting, he would still have fallen for Hyungwon.

In conclusion, he decided that he did  _ not  _ regret his life. And he smiled, he was content. He was content. He was content. But if one was content, they would feel no remorse. 

Hoseok’s lip quivered, he was terrified. He just wished to be with Hyungwon.  _ But not all wishes can come true _ , and he sighed.

“Shin Wonho!” (Wonho was the name given by the king after being knighted.)

Hoseok raised his head, glaring at the king. 

“Do you, Shin Wonho, have  _ any _ last words?” The king still contained his sense of pride, causing his blood to boil. Hoseok pitied Hyungwon, he would detest a father like him. 

“A-A few, actually.” He took a deep breath, blinking a few times before continuing. “I-I… I don’t regret my ‘crimes’.” The crowd gasped, and whispering could be heard from them. 

“And, I would just like to say… if someone could actually pass these words onto him, I love you, Chae Hyungwon.” 

Hoseok’s voice shook at the end, and tears stung his eyes. He willed them to stop, to leave his eyes, but they didn’t. 

“How  _ disgusting, _ get the rope!” 

The noose was tied and put around his neck. There was a lever on the side, and once pulled he’d fall through. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks, and Hoseok shook a little. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it to all end. 

_ Goodbye, Chae Hyungwon. I love you.  _

“Stop!” A voice roared through the crowd, causing everyone to freeze in their tracks. It was Hyungwon, his chest heaving, his bangs and clothing clinging onto his body due to sweat. Behind him, stood Hyuna and Taejoon. 

The King sighed. 

“ _ What  _ are you doing here, Hyungwon?” The king yelled, obviously irritated. He slammed his fists down on the sides of his chair. 

“What are  _ you _ doing, Father?” Hyungwon seethed, his eyes moving from Hoseok to the king and back.

“I am doing what is right! I am ridding you of this man! This imbecile that has corrupted you!” He hollered, jumping up from his seat. 

“You are wrong! He has done nothing wrong, I corrupted him!” 

There was a pause before the king spoke again. “You?  _ You? _ Hyungwon of course you’d think that you ‘love’ this man, you’ve never tasted the sweetness of a woman’s virginity.” The king smirked at Hyungwon, who was watching his every move. 

“I… I am no longer a virgin.” he spoke, all without breaking eye contact with the king. Pointing to Hoseok, he continued. “I have taken this person’s virginity, and he has taken mine!” 

The crowd gasped yet again, angry whispers sounding about. The king’s mouth dropped, and he became a sputtering mess. 

“I… I am ashamed, Hyungwon. I’ll get to you later, brat. But for now… pull the lever!” 

It all became like a blur to Hoseok, hearing the screams and gasps erupt from the crows. There was a yell from Hyungwon too, and he noticed that, the girl behind him, was sobbing quite harshly. He pitied her, hating how she had to watch this all unfold. 

The floor beneath him disappeared,he he fell through, shutting his eyes, he awaited the impact.  

_ 1… _

_ 2… _

_ 3… _

There were more screams, and the crowd spread out. Most left the scene, with very few staying to watch. The rope,  _ it was cut.  _ In the last moments, Taejoon had pulled a small dagger from his side, and aimed it right above Hoseok’s head. 

_ Hoseok was alive. _

But he was in a daze. His brain couldn’t process what had happened, and his head spun. Clenching his fists at the gravel underneath him, he attempted to calm himself from the dizziness, but failed to do so. His eyes fluttered shut, and he collapsed, falling onto the hard ground in a heap.

Hyungwon ran to him, tripping on his way and pushing many people in the process of it, hugging him close upon reaching him.

Guards slowly started to collect around him, and Hyungwon lifted the blond, mumbling words into his ear. His shoulder immediately began to sting, and he stumbled a little, nearly dropping Hoseok. But he only gripped the other tighter as he moved swiftly, evading the guards attacks.  

Or, not really, with Hoseok in his arms, he was much slower. Hyungwon kicked a guard in the leg, creating an opening for himself. He ran through, but a guard swung his sword at him, giving him a gash on the side. 

But he was out of it, running over to Hyuna and dropping the other near her. “Take him to the carriage,” Hyungwon yelled, before turning around to the guards. Hyuna stuttered, yelling “hey!” in a somewhat angry tone as she  _ knew _ that she could not carry the unconscious being. But she did what she could anyways.

First, she attempted to carry him, nearly snapping her back in the process. She cursed at Hyungwon, but took it back the instant she caught how he and Taejoon fought the others. Hooking her arms underneath Hoseok’s arms, she began to drag him out of the courtyard. Thankfully, no one paid much attention to her, so her slow pace didn’t concern her  _ that _ much. And they almost made it out of the doorway, nearing their escape, when a loud “hey!” was heard around the courtyard, and fingers pointed in their direction. She sighed, managing to pull Hoseok onto her back and steadying him. She could feel the difference in speed with how she walked, and took a deep breath.

With one last glance at the chaos, Hyuna whispered some prayers and took off, going as fast her legs could take her. 

Meanwhile Hyungwon and Taejoon fought side by side, Hyungwon having picked up a sword that was discarded. It wasn’t as smooth as what he usually fought with, but it would make do. Looking around the courtyard, he noticed that the amount of guards just kept  _ increasing. _

His gaze fell on the king, who only observed at the chaos going on. Hyungwon rolled his eyes, returning his focus to the current battle going on. Taejoon was a great fighter, in fact, having not one scratch on him.

Hyungwon, on the other hand, who was known as one of the greatest swordsmen in the kingdom, had suffered a few blows. Not only was he not as skilled as Taejoon, his previous injury from the guard last time took quite the toll on him. 

He had received a laceration on his side, a few gashes on his arms, and a small, but deep wound just above his eyebrow. Each wound bled quite a bit and soon, Hyungwon could only see through one eye.

Furthermore, his wounds affected his pace and blows, which irritated him quite a bit. He felt as if he was a burden to Taejoon, who had blocked attacks towards him more than once.

It went on for a while more, with Hyungwon becoming significantly slower as more went on. 

And it was then when it happened, how a guard attacked Hyungwon from his blind spot, how time suddenly slowed down as he turned around.

Blood dripped onto the floor, once, twice, before it began to pool underneath him. His eyes widened and his breath caught into his throat, and blood dripped from his lips, spitting it out every time he coughed.

His breath grew raspy and weaker as time passed by, and his eyes already having a soft glaze over them  _ He was dying.  _

But it wasn’t Hyungwon. It wasn’t Hyungwon who suffered like this, it was Taejoon. In the last moments, the knight threw himself between the blade and the prince. He could barely hold himself up, his knees buckling underneath him, the only thing holding him up being the guard holding the sword. 

And Hyungwon was too stunned in the moment, unable to do anything as we watched Taejoon die in front of him. Taejoon held the sword in him tightly, refusing to let the guard pull it out.

“G-go… Hyungwon…” he could barely speak too, his voice almost as soft as a whisper. 

“I-I c-can’t-” he stumbled over his words, not knowing what to say in the moment. “I- Taejoon, you… Hyuna, she-” 

“T-tell… her.” he coughed more blood, it spewing from between his fingers. “T-ell her… that I-I’ve never… never… l-loved her…” Taejoon was barely able to form sentences, his eyes slipping closed as his eyelids grew heavier. 

“B-but… never mind t-hat… g-go… Hyungwon.” 

“I can’t…” 

Taejoon’s eyes flared, and he took a deep breath. He turned his head to Hyungwon, barely able to even keep his eyes on the shocked prince.

“Idiot! Go! I am a dead man! Don’t let my death go in vain, you arse.” He yelled, using all his energy to do so. He coughed more blood, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“Go…” he whispered one last time, taking his final breath, attempting to smile as life escaped him.

Hyungwon shook his head, snapping out of his trance. He took one last look at Taejoons limp body, how it was only still standing because of the sword in it, and how the guards snickered at him. 

He gritted his teeth, turning around and running as fast as his wounds would let him. But the wound on his abdomen threatened more pain with every step he took.

At this rate, Hyungwon was going to be caught in any moment. He could see the door, nearing to it as he stumbled over his feet. 

“Guards!” a voice yelled, and Hyungwon mentally swore. It was over for him. Turning towards the voice, his attention turned towards his brothen, Hyunghwon.  “Guard’s! Forget Hyungwon for now, there are intruders near the east gate!” He walked past Hyungwon, muttering a small “go,” before leading them the other way.

Nearly losing his balance, he continued down the hall to where Hoseok and Hyuna were. His hands felt the hard wood underneath them, as he slowly began to push the doors open. When the brunette saw Hyuna, guilt engulfed him, an ache pulling terribly on his heart.

Hyuna’s head turned towards him, watching as Hyungwon shut the door behind him and slipped down against it. His head rested against the cool wood as he shut his eyes, he too, feeling weak. 

“Hyungwon!” Hyuna called, rushing over to his side as she left the still unconscious Hoseok lying near the carriage.  

“What- how? Are you alright?” 

But Hyungwon couldn’t reply, only letting out deep and shallow breaths. There was a sound of cloth ripping, and he peeked his eyes open just slightly to see her ripping her dress. She laid him down, getting to work as fast as she could, thankful for all the medical classes she had taken in her days at the kingdom. 

“This’ll hurt a little…” she mumbled, Hyungwon barely catching her words before she pressed on his injury, wrapping the cloth around his abdomen tightly. He muffled a groan underneath his hands as she worked on the rest of his injuries. Wiping him clean from all the blood that covered him, using the water from her flask. 

When she was finished, she nodded her head contently before getting to work on Taejoon. 

_ Taejoon. _

“Hyungwon…” she started, not catching that his eyes were already open. “Where’s… Taejoon?” 

And the silence was unbearable, the sound of the trees swaying in the wind as the wind blew on them harsher, and the faint resonance of the animals of the forest accompanying them. She dropped to her knees, her eyes widening as reality crashed on her. And she felt her hope slowly melt away, and tears filled her eyes before she could blink them away. 

Hyungwon’s mouth opened to say something, but he shut it quickly. He wanted to say something,  _ anything _ , to make up for it, but he knew no words could soothe the pain of losing a loved one. 

He slowly sat up, grimacing in the process, reaching his hand up wanting to comfort her in someway, but he dropped it quickly. 

Harsh sobs escaped Hyuna’s lips, the once so strong princess with the iron heart sat in front of him, heaving and shaking as fat droplets slid down her cheeks. She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to calm herself, but to no avail. 

“It- Was it in vain?” she hiccuped, trying her best to suppress her tears. 

“Ah… no, no it was not.” 

And she made an effort to smile, but she just cried harder. “I’m sorry…” Hyungwon whispered, dropping his head in his hands. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. This wasn’t how he’d escape with Hoseok, this wasn’t how he’d promised the shorter for their freedom. 

But it happened, and Hyungwon regretted it. He thought of a million ways he could have changed his actions, how he could have worded things differently, how he could have stopped people from dying. 

And now, looking at the princess near him, his heart ached horribly. He couldn’t do anything about it, knowing no words would help ease the pain. His eyes moved to Hoseok, who laid near the carriage, looking so peaceful in his sleeping form. Hyungwon wished for such peace in the moment.

“Did he…. Have any words for me?” Hyuna asked, her swollen red eyes looking in Hyungwon for a small amount of relief, for something,  _ anything _ , to help calm the ache. 

Hyungwon contemplated telling her, unsure if he should save it for himself or spill it to her. He even considered lying to her. 

_ But Taejoon wouldn’t want that. _

And he took a deep breath, knowing that telling her now or later would still giver her the same about of pain. 

“...Move on.” he glanced at her, catching her slightly confused expression. He didn’t want to continue his words, but when he remembered Taejoon’s limp body, his glazed eyes, the blood the pooled underneath him, he willed the words to carry on. 

“Taejoon… never…. never loved you…” and he hated himself for saying it, moving his gaze from her to the shining moon above them. “Those were… his exact words.”

She stood up, wiping her tears one last time and mumbling “of course,” stumbling off to the carriage and climbing onto it. Her fingers shook as she clutched the reins tightly, in an attempt to calm herself, to accept what has happened. But she just couldn’t, and quiet sobs escaped her lips. 

Hyungwon slowly arose from his position too , still holding onto the wall for support. He stumbled over to Hoseok, his eyes tracing his features. Hoseok was with him, he was safe, and he was unharmed. 

It put the brunette in some sort of comfort, and his hand found it’s way to the shorter’s warm ones. Raising the hand, he kissed the back of it, before dropping it and dragging Hoseok to the carriage. 

He pushed him in, Hoseok’s head on his lap as he leaned on the windowsill. The taller’s fingers ran through his lover’s hair, rubbing soothing circles. He heard the other sigh into the touch, a smile appearing on his lips. 

The carriage began to move, picking up pace as the tree’s sped by. Hyungwon eye’s glanced to the moon, feeling as if it was watching over them. He could hear hear the sound of the wind rushing by, the leaves as they danced together, and the sound of Hyuna’s soft crying. 

Clenching his fist, Hyungwon beat himself up internally. The anger within him burned, and he knew, he knew that this wouldn’t be the last time he saw this horrid kingdom. 

But for now, they were together, they were free. There was no general location they were heading towards, trusting in the road ahead of them to lead them somewhere safe. 

They were alive. They were alive. 

_ They were alive. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me ;-;  
> also please forgive me for the length :(  
> Comment's and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
